


Getting Strong/Motivation Series - Chris Evans (au as personal trainer) x Plus Size Reader

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans Imagine, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans exercise, chris evans fluff, chris evans x you - Freeform, fitness, getting strong, motivation, motivation series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You decide to take control of your health and receive encouragement from your new personal trainer, Chris.  This series will focus on how you can change your life both physically, mentally and emotionally.   Chris Evans au as the personal trainer.  New parts will be added that will focus on a new challenge for the main character to tackle as she learns how to incorporate whole body health.





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine you’re a plus sized woman who has decided you’ve had enough of being uncomfortable in your own skin and has made the choice to join a local gym. Even though this location has been recommended by a friend, you’re nervous as hell as you pull into the parking lot. 

Your friend told you this was a place where you could feel safe.  This gym isn’t a meat market, not a place where people come to show off, not a trendy place.  It’s small and they offer sessions with a personal trainer at an affordable rate. You signed up for a trainer because it’s been forever since you did this and you want to be sure you’re doing the right exercises the right way.  You also need the support and motivation that comes from being one on one. 

Your trainer, Chris, comes over with a warm, inviting smile and you feel comfortable with him immediately.  There is no judgement in his eyes, only kindness as he introduces himself and offers a tour while you both discuss your goals and come up with a plan to help accomplish them. 

Once the workout starts your nerves get the best of you. No one is really looking, but you  _ feel _ like they are and start to question if you can do this.

When Chris asks you to do a particular exercise you self-deprecate, stammering, “This body can’t do those.”  You slowly shake your head and lower your eyes.

“Hey,” he says, bending down to get in your line of sight.  He points at you and states, “That body can do whatever that mind says it can. You brain is your strongest muscle and it’s capable of amazing things.  Use it, you’d be amazed at what you can accomplish.” 

You blush and take his words to heart, willing yourself to go beyond what you thought possible. 

“You’re doing great, “ Chris said. “Focus on the movements, how your muscles feel. How strong you are. Focus on me, focus on this moment.  You’ve got this, be proud of yourself. I know I am.” 

He gives you a wink and a soft smile.  With his encouragement, you being another set of reps.  Chris is right, you do have this. 


	2. Motivation: Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after joining, and dropping out of, a fitness center, you resolve to start over and try again. Chris, a personal trainer at the gym, has a wonderful approach to help you find strength and a way to heal that could finally be the key to a healthier you.

It took all the strength you had to grow the balls to walk back into that gym.  

But you did.  

Your eyes were down.  Your tail tucked between your legs as you got to the counter to scan your membership card, only to find Chris standing there. 

He had helped you a few months back when you first decided to join and make a change.  Chris became your personal trainer and things were going well. You lost a little weight, felt stronger, grew confidence, and then you came down with a bad flu.  Then your car started acting up. Then you got busy at work. Then you found a million other things that you could continue using as excuses to not come back. 

The weight you lost found you again, and it brought some friends.

You felt like a kid being called into the principal’s office for cheating on a test. Except that when you met Chris’s eyes you found them full of empathy, not the consternation you were expecting.  

“Hey there, welcome back. I’ve missed your smiling face around here.” he said with genuine warmth. 

“I’ve missed yours, too.” you replied affectionately.  You had grown to feel like he was your friend while training.  He always lifted your spirits and the camaraderie you shared made work outs almost enjoyable for the first time in your life. 

Sheepishly, you added, “It’s been a while since I’ve been here.  Sorry.”

“No apologies allowed.  Or excuses. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”  He replied, as he came out from behind the elevated area of the desk and stood in front of it to speak to you on the same level. 

“Thank you for that.  Are you still training people?”  A little sheepishly, you asked, “Is there any chance you’d have time to take me back under your wing?”  You knew he was in demand and you didn’t feel like you deserved to take a spot, but you had to try. You were comfortable around him and you needed that right now. 

“Absolutely,” he said with a warm smile and a nod.  “You know something? I think you were meant to come back to me.  I’ve incorporated a new approach that could really work for you.” 

You raised a brow, intrigued and a little nervous  He chuckled at the look you gave him and then explained, “Exercise is still a necessary evil, but I’m incorporating mindful eating and the power of your thoughts into my sessions.”

“How so?” You asked, already becoming excited about the idea.  “What exactly do you mean by the power of my thoughts?”

“Well, for instance, what made you get in your car and drive here today.  You could have done that any day since you last came, but you chose to do it today.  Why?”

“Because I decided that I didn’t want to feel like a failure anymore,” you said softly, eyes downcast and fighting back the tears that wanted to well up in them. 

“Hey, look at me.”

You did as asked, although you found it difficult to maintain his penetrating gaze.  

“Where are you right now?  Right this second?”

“At the gym,” you answered quietly.

“You’re damn straight you are!  You are at the gym. You chose to walk in here today and ask for help.  That doesn’t sound like a failure to me,” he said adamantly.

“But it’s been so long,  I should have made it back before now.”

Your voice had risen an octave and you were on the verge of tears as your lower lip quivered. 

“You weren’t ready to before.  You are now. That’s the important thing. Forget about the past.  C’mon,” he said, using his hand to show you the direction of an office, “let’s go in there and make a plan together.”

When you entered the room, he walked you to the dreaded scale.  “First things first, let’s get your baseline.” 

Up 15 pounds since the last time you’d walked through those doors.  Not good on so many levels. 

Feeling defeated and disgusted with yourself, you stepped off the scale and back into the sneakers you’d removed. 

Chris said nothing about the number you’d both just seen.  

Instead, he held out a seat for you in front of a desk, then rolled over a large ball and used it for his own chair.  He went into a drawer and pulled a small notebook and took a pen off the top of the desk and asked, “What I’d like to do is focus on the whole you.  Weighing in weekly will give you something tangible to view. We’ll put together an exercise routine that’s challenging, but not so hard that it makes you want to give up.  But, every week when you arrive for your weigh in, I also want you to come with a motivation. I want you to think about something that drives you to want to make a change for yourself.  Something that will keep you coming back because you have a greater goal in mind.”

He opened the notebook and wrote down today’s weight and the date.  

“The weight goes into the computer file, but I’m giving you this in ink because I’d like you make notes during the week.  Write down how the number makes you feel. What you feel in your body as the week goes along. Thoughts you have, negative or positive.  Think of it as a journal, of sorts.”

You took the notebook he handed to you and stared blankly at the page.  Where to even begin?!

Sensing your hesitation, Chris prompted, “So, you said outside that you feel like a failure because you haven’t been coming in. That’s the past, this is the present.  You’re here now and that’s what counts. Everything is about the choices we make from the current moment forward, not the choices we made to get here.”

You looked at him with rapt attention as he began to explain his new philosophy.

“The way I see it, everything boils down to your choices.  You can’t change the past, you only have the power to change what happens next.  The next thing you put into your mouth, the next time you decide to exercise or skip it, the next time you inner voice bullies you.”

“So, for example, if I eat something that I probably shouldn’t have?”

“Then you acknowledge that choice, see how it makes you feel and write that down. Chances are you’re going to eat again, so you can then make a better choice the next time.  Notice how that feels too, and strive for the direction that feels better.”

You thought about his words for a moment, thinking back to so many mistakes you’d made, and some that were not. 

He broke the silence and explained, “The point is, we are all on a journey.  Each choice we make takes us farther along a certain path”

“And if we don’t like the path we chose?”

“Well, unfortunately, you can never go back and start over.  But, you can cut through some vines and forge a new path. There is always a new one waiting to be discovered.”

You spent a few more minutes talking, then hit the gym to learn your new routine.  

This was it.  New year, new you.  This was the week when you would finally learn to be accountable for your decisions and choose your path carefully and with attention.  

Once choice at a time. 


End file.
